


I'll Eat You Whole

by SweetPollyOliver



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Discovery
Genre: Fanmix, M/M, Playlist
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-25
Updated: 2018-08-25
Packaged: 2019-07-02 09:20:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15793605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetPollyOliver/pseuds/SweetPollyOliver





	I'll Eat You Whole

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/142145140@N08/43353243385/in/dateposted-public/)


End file.
